Ride of a Life Time
by animelover9800
Summary: Jamie is adopted by the Emerson's.What happens when her family and her move to "The Murder Capital in the World"?Will our heroine be temped by the Lost Boys?Will Lucy give into Max?Will one of the Lost Boys fall for her and will Sam be alright with everything that's going on? This is my first fan fiction ever.I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: I do not own the Amazing Lost Boys!
1. Chapter 1

~Ride of a Life Time~

This is my first fan fiction that I wrote.I apologize if most of you who read it don't particularly like it.I am not sure who I want my character to be with in this story so any opinions are welcome and I am alright with criticism just go easy because I am sensitive.

disclaimer: Even though I wish I was the one who wrote and directed and own the lost boys but sadly I don't.  
...

My life was never full of sunshine and daisies.I wasn't one to fit in with the crowd of junkies, jocks and the perky popular, you know the one's just by looking at them.I was never the one who was chosen first to a dance or be a girly girl. I'm not a girl for dresses, lipstick, or pink. I would rather wear jeans, play sports, and hang out with my brothers. I enjoy painting and drawing and playing guitar; it puts me in my world. That is what keeps my mom content if that's what you call it.

My name is Jamie Harper née Emerson.I am 16 years old and before I lived with my life I have jumped from house to house and family to family until the age of 7,when I got adopted by the Emerson's.

Anyway, more about me. I have light brown hair with natural red streaks that is a few inches below my shoulders. My eyes are hazel and I stand at 5'2.I love to hang out with friends well if I had any besides my brothers Michael and Sam and I love the color Blue light or dark doesn't matter.

I live with my mom, Lucy and my are moving to Santa Carla to live with my eccentric grandpa,but I love him to death. This is because my parents got a divorce and my dad disowned me,Michael and broke my heart to see my mom so sad.I know she acts like everything is alright for me and my brothers but she shouldn't. I am just thankful that I have my brothers here for me and I for them.

We arrived in Santa Carla at about noon.


	2. Chapter 2

So that was the first chapter and still don't know who to be in a pairing it can be anyone I think David or Marko but I'm not sure.

Disclaimer: I don't own the world of the Lost Boys.  
...

_We arrive in Santa Carla at about noon._

As we pass the welcome sign I turn back and see the words "Murder Capital in the World."

I turn around."Hey Mike looks like we are now living in the murder Capital."

Micheal turns around and looks at the says while wearing a smirk."Yeah looks like it."

Then right there we look at Sam who is wearing a worried face."W-what do you mean?I don't want to live here!Can we just go back to Arizona!"

Micheal and I look at each other then at Sam and laugh.

Mom says from the front seat"Guys,I know it hasn't been easy...the divorce and now the move but I really think that you are going to like living in Santa Carla."

Both boys look unconvinced and sigh.I say"Hey it can't be that bad lets just give it a chance alright."

Lucy asked then"How 'bout some music."

She turns on the radio to COUNTRY AND WESTERN.

Sam says"Keep going."

She next finds an EASY LISTENING station.

Michael says"Keep going."

She next finds Donovan singing "Mellow Yellow."

I then say"Keep going."Fighting the urge to laugh.

Lucy laughs."Wait. Haight-Ashbury! The summer of love! 'Mellow Yellow."

We all say"Keep going!"

We all laugh as Lucy turns the dial to a CURRENT ROCK  
HIT and the boys and me relax.

We pulled up to a A long winding road leads to the old lodge-like funky  
house. The Land Rover pulls up.

GRANDPA, a rugged individualist wearing old denims,  
Indian moccasins, long grey braid down his back, is a  
lifeless form on the front porch.

Michael says"He looks dead."

Mom says"He's just a deep sleeper."

I say"He's not breathing,Mom."

Lucky becomes concerned as she feels his head.

Sam asks"If he's dead can we move back to Phoenix?"

Before Lucky and Michael can belt Sam,I look at grandpa and see grandpa open his mischievous eyes.

Grandpa then says"Playin' dead... and from what I  
heard, doin; a damn good job of  
it, too."

Michael and Sam exchange weird looks as Lucy hugs grandpa and I this is going to be fun.


	3. Author's Note

Hey,Everyone I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate the reviews and I am going to post as soon as I can.I enjoy reading what you write to me and responding to your now since I am still at the beginning of the story I am just going to let the story flow and if it sounds good the awesome if not that is what I have you amazing people of the internet to help and guide here are a couple things to know.

1)I will take ideas and decide if I want it in the story.

2)Every review helps!

3)If you don't like my story for whatever reason then don't read it because why should you read something that you dislike but then again I do that as well when I am bored.

4)This story is going to be as realistic as possible so it will be balanced out between the interesting things I write and the amazing movie scenes from the Lost Boys.

5)I really hope that you enjoy reading my story because I have fun making it so far.

6)Right now I am going with the flow I was giving an idea to pair Jamie with David.I love David so I have no trouble pairing them but as I said I am just going with what my gut tells me so right now I don't know who I am pairing yet but thanks a bunch.

Now a shout out to two people who are helping me a bunch.

Dm-sama who is a close friend of mine thanks for making me create a fan-fiction for being there for me when I got confused in how to post the story.

And, EvilFalconofDoom for helping me with getting everything together so far.

And To All Reviewers thanks for the reviews and keep reading!.

Thanks - Anime Lover


	4. Chapter 3

Hello people of the fan-fiction world!I so far have three votes for the pairings.

1 vote for Paul,1 vote for Dwayne,and 1 vote for David!Yay!

Disclaimer:I wish I own the Lost Boys but I don't Boo-Hoo for me but sadly its true.

...

_~Michael and Sam exchange weird looks as Lucy hugs grandpa and I this is going to be fun.~_

I ask Lucy"Mom can I go to the board walk later when you are going to look for a job?"

Lucy looks at Jamie"Yes of course sweetheart why don't you all go it would be good for everyone."

"Alright thanks mom."

I then pick up my bags and bring it up to the third floor where the attic is located and open the closest door.I look inside the room is big with a desk ,a queen sized bed,a closet,a shelf with a couple of books already on the color on the walls are a dark blueish-black.I take out my clothes and put my clothes away and put out my sketch pads and pencils.I put it on the desk and take a pencil and one of the pads I am currently using and sit on my bed and I hear Lucy call me down stairs so I put the pencil and pad in my small backpack and take it with me down to meet my mom.

"Yes mom"

"Hey Hun are you ready to go?Your brothers are already in the car."

"Yep"I excitedly ran to the car and went into the back seat next to Michael.

The drive was short as me and my brothers go our separate ways I head to the Carousel.

...

At the Santa Carla board walk.

The place where it's all happening on warm summer and .Thrill rides.A brightly-lit Ferris wheel turning against a jet black sky.

At the Carousel.

Spinning Calliope kids and teenagers occupy the horses and benches.A tough group of Surf Nazis also ride."My Beach,My Wave"on their cool kids in distinctive ,not are David,Marko,Paul,and obviously the leader.

Greg,the head Surf Nazi,sits in one of the carousel's benches with his arm around his girl, think's he's King of the doesn't like it one bit when Shelly casts an appreciative glance toward David.

David smiles back at flirting,just being scowls and takes his anger out on Paul by tipping him as he goes insult..a joins Nazis join Lost Boys close ranks.A major melee seems ready to erupt,when the ugly end of a nightstick is shoved against his Adam's apple.A three hundred pound security Guard is at the other ride suddenly ends and the Calliope Music stops.

...

Dun Dun Dun Ooh how bad am I to stop the story here.I think pretty will happen?How will Jamie meet the Lost Boys?Tune in next time!


	5. Another Stupid Author's Note Yay!

Okay I understand this is probably getting annoying me writing these notes I am truly is the thing right,now I have a major writers block and like I said before give ideas I would like to hear I hate not knowing what to write it has been like what a couple of weeks and I am getting thing I am not going to stop writing this story because I like it and from the reviews I am getting I don't want to stop writing in one of the reviews it says there is something like this out there well to be honest I thought most of this up and I don't copy others work because plagiarizing is wrong but thank you for telling thanks to all who have reviewed my story so far!

**NOW VOTES!**

**Dwayne-2**

**David -3**

**Paul-2**

**Marko-1**

Alright I have three for David one is my vote the other is a review and the last one is a friend who read it and was too lazy to review,Dwayne has two reviews,Paul also two reviews and Marko just because I like him and don't want him to feel left out!

**With love,**

**Anime Lover**


	6. Chapter 4

Hey everyone I have been thinking and reading comments you put and it got me thinking and here's the next chapter!

Most likely after thinking it is going to be a David fan-fiction and it took me a while to come to thinking terms for it.

Disclaimer:

**Me:I own the Lost Boys!**

**Jamie:No you don't.**

**Me:Yes,I doooo.**

**Jamie:You seriously don't.**

**Me:Aw why do you take joy in my misfortune.**

**Jamie:Because I can and because you created me so that basically means I can get away with it.**

**Me:(pouts)no...I still own the gorgeousness called the Lost Boys.  
**

**Jamie:(sigh)Look we all know that you want to own it but you don't just admit it and get on with the story your readers are waiting.**

**ME:FINE!I do not under any circumstance own the Lost Boys and regretfully have to say Now.**

**Jamie: Ecstatic!**

...

I reach the Carousel and see the most beautiful group of boys look so different then the people I notice but yet they seem to blend in sort of like they can dominate is a blonde who wears a trench coat and has a mullet normally it doesn't work for the people I have seen wear it but on him it looks decent,another blonde with curls and a Cheshire cat grin plastered to his face,a guy who could be of Indian decadence maybe and lastly another blonde who looks like a twisted sister.

I notice seconds later a nightstick is shoved up against the Adam's apple of the guy with the mullet.A heavy set security guard is at the other ride suddenly stops.I move a little closer near a cart that sells souvenirs to listen in.

Guard"I told you to stay off the boardwalk."

For a moment that seemed to go on for hours David and the Guard's eyes locked in mortal one willing to give up David smiles.

David"Come on,let's pull."The Lost Boys begin to leave as the guard turns to Greg and his Surf Nazis.

Guard"You too,off the don't come back!"Greg and the Surf Nazis grumble and is bad blood between them and the Lost Boys but both groups hate the Security Guard more.

I for some reason I feel drawn to the one in the mullet and I start to walk over to the beach and sit on the nearest log and pull out my sketch pad and draw the ocean and its I hear loud cheering coming near where I am.I look up and notice its the boys from the boy with the mullet who I assume to be the leader comes up to me with the other boys behind him joking around.

David"Hey you mind if we sit here?"

I just look at him for a second then reply with"sure I don't mind."I see him smirk to the others and I look at the waves again and  
continue to draw.

"So,we haven't seen you around here before...you new?"

David looks at me then.

"Look not to be rude but I don't know you so I rather not give out information like this."

"David."

"What?"

"I am David."He points to the twisted sister.

"That's Paul"Paul smirks at me.

He then points to the curly haired boy."Then there's Marko."Marko gives me a lopsided grin.

"And last this is Dwayne."Dwayne nods his head to me.

"Now you know us."He finishes with a small smirk and looks at me expectantly.

"I'm Jessie, I just moved here with my family from Phoenix."

...

Alright that was that chapter sorry for the wait and all.I hope you liked you have questions or stuff please let me know!Thanks and remember please R&R.


End file.
